


RazorFly

by Elizabeth_Cords



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series, Pitch Black (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Cords/pseuds/Elizabeth_Cords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my old poems.<br/>An online thread at VinXperience got derailed into a discussion of vampire butterflies. <br/>My twisted imagination immediately glommed on to "pretty & deadly"... which led to a Riddick/ butterfly comparison.<br/>So who's out for blood here? You decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RazorFly

**RazorFly**  
  
Just past sunset  
Silence  
a flash of color  
silver glimmer and whirling dust  
a sound, like cold breath,   
that's felt and seen, but never heard  
blink and it's gone on the breeze  
  
phantoms and stomach flutters  
was it really there?  
never trust the rising moon  
the pale light softly distorts the wraiths  
and the stars just laugh in their icy, empty vacuum  
unconcerned for  
assassins on the wing  
  
pretty, so pretty  
and you crave a touch  
connection makes it real  
nerves flair anticipating the feel  
death warmed over  
and over and over  
swarming, surging kaleidoscope of color and air  
shadow dance of   
scales, feathers,  
obsidian, steel  
blue, violet  
Something so beautiful can't  _really_  kill you, right?  
  
Hold deathly still,  
prey unnoticed  
yet aching for the soft caress, pinion-light on your skin  
arch back your neck, anticipating...  
  
The shade-kiss should be sweet,   
rich,  
enticing and balmy like evening flowers...  
  
But dear, you've been deceived,  
seduced by showy camouflage  
eyes cut  
words cut  
wings cut  
knives cut  
  
pressure drop  
sudden, sharp  
blink, vision gone red  
you're dead.  


**Author's Note:**

> The real inspiration for this was John Shirley's "Black Butterflies."   
> At least the cover.


End file.
